


Shout Me a Song

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: “Jaskier...” Geralt pulled the bard to him again, pressing open mouthed kisses up his neck. “When are you not making noise? It'll be fine.”“Alright.” Jaskier started on the fussy ties of his doublet. “If you need to cover my mouth, that's fine.”Geralt rolled his eyes. Jaskier was worrying about nothing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 28
Kudos: 477





	Shout Me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because I posted it on my tumblr last week. Sorry to those who've already read it. I'm trying to write a few shorter fics for tumblr, so we'll see how that goes...
> 
> Also, this is 100% Joey Batey's fault with that damn cooking video. I recently found myself wishing Jaskier swore more in the show so we could hear Joey Batey swear, and then the Great Witcher Bake Off happened and my request was fulfilled.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Wait, wait—stop for a moment.” Jaskier placed a hand on Geralt's chest and pushed him back. Geralt didn't want to move away, he just got his hands around Jaskier (after months and months of dancing around each other when they could've been kissing this whole time) and really wanted to continue. But he relented and leaned back, keeping his hands on Jaskier, under his chemise, palm flat against the small of his back, feeling his heat...

Geralt shook himself out of those distracting thoughts. “Why am I waiting? Do you not want—”

“No! I want, of course I want.” He cupped his hand around the back of Geralt's neck, threading his fingers through the white locks and pulling them close again, close enough to feel each other's breath on their lips. “I've wanted you for longer than I care to admit... there's just, uh... something.” He fidgeted in front of Geralt. They were both kneeling by the fire, knees in the dirt, hands clutched at clothing, almost tearing with the sudden need that gripped them.

“Jaskier,” Geralt almost growled. “Just tell me.” Decades of training and iron control over himself started to fray. The longer he wasn't kissing Jaskier, the more Geralt thought he was going to catch fire.

“I'm loud,” Jaskier blurted out. “Very loud. When I'm really enjoying myself... well, let's just say I've had the town guard called on me more than once. Since we're in the middle of the woods, I didn't want to, uh, attract unwanted attention while we're... indisposed.”

The admission gave Geralt pause. “You're not that loud. I've heard you with women.” Those nights when they had enough coin for two rooms and Jaskier found company. Geralt tried not to listen, but Witcher senses were sometimes a curse.

“Well, when I'm with a woman, my mouth is usually busy. Not saying I don't want to do that with you—I do want, I really, really do.” Distracted for a moment, Jaskier bit his lip and moved closer to Geralt, brushing against he hard cock straining the buttons of his breeches. “But when I'm getting fucked, I—I can't control it. I just make noise. I don't know if that will put you off.”

“Jaskier...” Geralt pulled the bard to him again, pressing open mouthed kisses up his neck. “When are you not making noise? It'll be fine.”

“Alright.” Jaskier started on the fussy ties of his doublet, not trusting Geralt not to rip in haste. “If you need to cover my mouth, that's fine.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. Jaskier was worrying about nothing.

Well, Geralt had been wrong before. It all seemed fine when he first got Jaskier naked underneath him, spread across their bedrolls, a little of the forest dirt in his hair and sticking to his sweaty skin. That really was a testament to how much Jaskier wanted him—the bard despised unnecessary grime, and here he was, rolling in the dirt for Geralt.

The first few touches and slide of slick fingers down his length pulled little moans and half mumbled words from Jaskier. “Mmm, yes, fuck Geralt, yes, touch me...”

Two fingers had him arching, getting a little louder. “Oh, fucking cock, yes, I want it, give me your cock!”

With Jaskier's legs around his hips, Geralt sank into him, and then, the _real_ noise started. “Shit! Yes! Oh, cock, yes, I love your cock. More! Geralt! Fuck me!”

The sound came from deep in his chest, Geralt felt the words vibrating up from Jaskier's diaphragm. He was actually projecting, like a song or a performance. Was he doing it on purpose? “Fuck, fuck, I can't—Geralt, fuck. Fuck me!”

“I am fucking you,” Geralt whispered, licking at the musky sweat under Jaskier's ear. “And I'm not going to stop. I'll fuck you whenever you want...” The plan was, if Geralt spoke, Jaskier had to listen, thus quieting him a little. Geralt didn't mind the noise, really, but the way it echoed through the trees... he wasn't worried about an animal finding them—Jaskier had surely scared away all the game for ten miles by now—maybe a hunter camping heard them and came to investigate, came across a Witcher on top of a screaming man... Bit of a bad look.

“Yes!” Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck. “Fuck me, all the time. It's all I want. Fucking cock! Oh, yes... Oh, I can feel your cock in my heart, fuck... fuck me...”

The filthy shouts added a new urgency, Geralt wanted to silence Jaskier, but part of him wanted to hear more. Shouts of his magnificent cock, “Uh, you're so thick, thickest I've ever had,” and his strong arms, “Touching you is like fucking a bolder, you're so—you're so _solid_. Fuck me hard, Geralt, harder!”

Geralt felt heat coiling in his belly and sped up, his free hand jerking Jaskier faster. Jaskier came with a shout—somehow louder than before. Ropes of sticky come covered his belly and he shouted loud enough to startle Roach out of her dozing sleep. Geralt tried to focus on his own climax, the sparking pleasure shooting up his cock, radiating through his hips as he thrust one last time, filling Jaskier.

He pulled out and Jaskier slumped back on their bedrolls, finally silent. Geralt breathed through the last tingles of pleasure and wrapped himself around Jaskier, whose chest was still heaving. With all the shouting he'd done, of course he was out of breath.

When Jaskier calmed down, he started trailing his fingers down Geralt's arm in a sleepy sort of tenderness. Geralt wasn't used to the affection of a lover after, whores usually asked for their coin and that was the end of it. But Jaskier stayed (of course he stayed) and touched lightly, not cuddling or suffocating, just the right amount of attention.

“I'm sorry if I was too loud,” he mumbled. “I don't know how to reign it in. I get lost in the moment...”

“Mmm,” Geralt grunted. He was too tired right now to come up with a solution, but they definitely needed one. Now that he had Jaskier, he wasn't giving him up. Still... this was not sustainable.

~

They stopped at an inn a few days later and while Jaskier loved sleeping in an actual bed, Geralt saw a new sort of tension fill the bard as they walked into their room. His eyes fell to the bed and the smell of his anxiety jumped. Geralt put their things down and swept over to him. “Don't worry,” he said. “It'll be fine.”

“You see,” Jaskier said, playing with the buckles of Geralt's armor, not looking at him. “I'm kind of... wary. At an inn, like this. I don't like being gagged, I offered it to make you more comfortable...” Geralt suspected as much, which is why he didn't take the offer when Jaskier gave it to him. The last thing Geralt wanted to do was make Jaskier uncomfortable, especially since this, their _relationship_ , was so new and so very unorthodox. “I don't want to get us kicked out. And, well... I've never been this loud. With anyone else. You're special to me. You... you make me want to tell everyone how amazing you are, and it gets... out of control. Too out of control.”

Geralt held Jaskier close, pressing their foreheads together. If his stomach wasn't growling out for food, he'd take Jaskier right now and show him how much those words meant. No Witcher was _special_ , that's what Geralt heard all his life, and then came a humble bard to obliterate that notion in one fell swoop. “It'll be fine,” he said again. “I won't gag you, I don't want to gag you. Let's get something to eat first. I'm starving.”

Jaskier couldn't hide his smile at that. “When are you not starving?”

They went down to the tavern for food and drink, Jaskier played a few songs, got a few coins and was generally in good spirits like any other night. When Geralt's eyes flicked up the stairs, his smile fell a little but he nodded all the same.

Any thought that Jaskier didn't want to fuck disappeared when they closed the door. Jaskier pushed Geralt back against it, covering his mouth with a kiss, tongue pressing between his lips. Geralt let Jaskier go, let him kiss and slowly remove their clothes. When he started sinking to his knees, Geralt caught him under the arms, stopping him. Jaskier had sucked him off before, and what a mind altering experience that was, his musical tongue talented in so many ways... But Geralt had to get to the bottom of this. He'd wanted to fuck Jaskier in a bed for days, and their opportunity finally presented itself, but he couldn't shake the feeling Jaskier was holding back.

He trailed a thumb along Jaskier's jaw, their lips a whisper away. “I want to fuck you. Is that alright?” Geralt asked.

The scents of lust and anxiety swirled together around Jaskier, a strange combination. “I'll be too loud. We'll get kicked out. It's better if I take care of you, and we can have sex on the road tomorrow.”

Geralt shook his head. “I won't fuck you in the dirt for the rest of your life. You deserve a soft bed under your back.” He kissed across Jaskier's lips and down his neck. “Besides, I have an idea. Let me try?”

Jaskier nodded. “Alright, we can try.”

A few more kisses and touches, and Jaskier started to relax. The tension punctuating his smell slowly receded, leaving the light spice of arousal curling into Geralt's nose. He breathed in deep, letting Jaskier's lust fill him. Their clothes littering the floor, Geralt pushed Jaskier onto the bed, one hand going for the oil he left out earlier. A Witcher is always prepared...

Geralt kissed Jaskier as his slick fingers circled his hole, swallowing what moans he could. He kept one hand on the bed next to Jaskier's shoulder... for later. Jaskier suitably slick, Geralt pushed in, their lips still pressed tight together. The moans and nonsense words Jaskier tried to say got lost in Geralt's mouth and the last little hint of nervousness disappeared.

But that wasn't Geralt's whole plan. He bottomed out and took a moment to appreciate the tight heat around him. Jaskier stopped moaning the second Geralt stopped moving. Perfect. He broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. “Open your mouth,” he whispered.

Eyes wide and black, Jaskier's lips parted. Geralt took his clean hand and hooked his thumb in Jaskier's cheek, giving him the digit to suck. A light of understanding entered Jaskier's eyes and he nodded, his tongue already felalting Geralt's thumb.

His tongue lashed around, curling, rolling, doing all sorts of lovely things Geralt had already felt on his cock. A few stray moans escaped, but there were no shouted words as Geralt rolled his hips. “Mmm, yeah,” Geralt sighed. “That's perfect. You can still use that tongue on me.” Jaskier groaned in response and Geralt's hips sped up. “I don't want you silent. Next time we make camp, you can shout all you like, but this is good too. Your tongue is a wonder.”

Jaskier sucked and licked as Geralt pounded into him. The muffled moans got a little louder when he got close and he had to fumble for his own cock, Geralt's free hand was _busy_. Spilling across his stomach, Jaskier released Geralt's finger from his mouth with a sigh, and fell silent.

Geralt followed him a moment later, coming with a grunt. He slumped down next to Jaskier in the shitty inn bed and inhaled deeply, nothing but satisfaction rolling off his bard at the moment. _Good_.

“That...” Jaskier said after a long silence. “I liked that.”

“Good. Sleep now.” Geralt rearranged them and Jaskier rested his head on his chest, both falling into a deeply satisfied sleep.

The End


End file.
